cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RogalDorn
hey that Rogalbuddy it seems that i have another question :P. its the fact that if you know any rp'ers that you know. i'll tell you why later Chao101 (talk • ) 13:56, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :wub: :wub: Thanks! ~ [[User:Nascar8FanGA|''' Nascar8FanGA ]] talk nation 22:32, Monday, 7 January 2013 (ET)' : :wub: Rogal talk 00:56,1/10/2013 (UTC) Vandal User:76.6.215.27 has been vandalizing http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Before_Dishonor and http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/United_Coalition_of_Nations Namayan--Namayan (talk • ) 09:57, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Namayan, I blocked the vandal for a day for vandalizing and protected the DB4D page for 2 weeks so only and above can edit it. Rogal talk 17:06,2/2/2013 (UTC) delete request I am requesting that all information for the account tadaram.maradas be totally removes from the CN Wiki website. That means totally deleted. I will check back with you within 5 business days. thank you. :If I delete it any admin can restore it so it wouldn't be permanent. You'll have to get with wikia staff through to have them remove the content and their revision history. Rogal talk 17:54,2/18/2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about my signature braking here, I edit other wikis, you see, which I work the coding on. Thanks, I thought you might not be allowed to make an account on tournament because it says 1) You are not allowed to make more than one account on "CyberNations" and also 2) Impersonating a Standard CyberNations member may lead to a ban from cybernations. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk GPA ' 17:47, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, as far as the sig thing, no worries. just copy over your user:happy65/SignatureHappy from the other wiki and make it here and you're all good. :) For the rules, you're allowed to have 1 TE nation and 1 SE nation though so no worries. Cheers, Rogal talk 17:48,2/18/2013 (UTC) ::Do you have a Standard and Tournament edition nation? I saw your standard nation in that japanese alliance. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk GPA ' 17:54, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I did have a TE nation but TE isn't really for me, I didn't enjoy it. If you're in GPA they have that cool War Doves alliance in TE if I recall correctly. I think Dragonshy and Kurdanak are involved with that. Rogal talk 17:56,2/18/2013 (UTC) It says I cannot use any Cybernation standard name... ' Happy65 ' ' Talk GPA ' 18:01, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :Just make a new one, thats what I did. Rogal talk 18:09,2/18/2013 (UTC) Hiya Hiya again. I'm going to be editing here, I like this wiki alot. Now I joined Tournament Edition, I have gathered lots of information, it seems the Tournament Edition alliance pages are quite bad here, and most of the Top 10# alliances on TE don't have pages, so I'll be clearing it up. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk GPA ' 20:15, February 19, 2013 (UTC) '''Cleanup' What is Kosta klifov and Kosta Klifov. Happy65 Talk GPA ' 20:18, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :I have no idea what that/those are. I would just redirect one to the other personally. I haven't worked on any of the TE alliance pages, most of my contributions were keeping treaties updated, adding pages for CN players, updating/expanding alliance pages and other random miscellaneous projects. Cheers, Rogal talk 20:52,2/19/2013 (UTC) ::To me, it looks like extremely bad grammar pages. ' Happy65 Talk GPA ' 06:50, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, that too lol. :p Rogal talk 07:06,2/20/2013 (UTC) ::::Someone declared war on me in tournament, that's it! I'm sending my nuclear weapons in. ' Happy65 Talk GPA ' 07:27, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::Best of luck! Kick some ass. Rogal talk 01:43,2/21/2013 (UTC) Protection Treaty I would like to put on the table a protection treaty down on the table for both of our Standard Edition nations: 1) The two nations owned by the Wikia users, RogalDorn and Happy65 will not declare war on each other. 2) Every 20 days, if there is an ongoing war to do with one of the nations, the other nation in the agreement shall give 50 soldiers. ' Happy65 Talk GPA ' 15:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Surely, 50 soldiers isn't a whole lot though. How about if you get into trouble I'll send you 3mil and 2,000 soldiers every 10 days for as long as you need it. :) Rogal talk 01:43,2/21/2013 (UTC) Don't have that money, unfortunately I like deals to be fair for both sides. :( ' Happy65 Talk WTF ' 08:24, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :Oh I just meant that in the event you need help I'd send it to you. 50 soldiers isn't much to me when I lose tens of thousands in just one battle. I appreciate the offer though. :) Rogal talk 10:16,2/21/2013 (UTC) Well, I will give you 250-1500 soldiers every war, if you give me 1-3M and 100 soldiers when I am in war. ' Happy65 ' Talk GPA ' 11:08, February 21, 2013 (UTC)